thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Willson
Luke Willson 'is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. He serves as the main antagonist throughout the first half of Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Luke was an NFL player before the outbreak. He was waiting on his agent to meet him in Orlando, passing the time by talking to Adam Walker when the outbreak began. Post-Apocalpyse Season 1 As the outbreak began, Luke was attacked by a walker. At first, Luke pushed the walker away, still thinking it to be a man. However, once the walker tried to bite him, Luke punched the walker, still thinking it was human. After the third attempt, Luke threw the walker down, stomping it's head in with his shoe. After seeing more of the walkers, Luke ran off, taking Adam with him. They stumbled upon to an apartment where two other survivors, Cesar and Annie, where staying. After being held at gunpoint, Luke went into the kitchen to grab a beer. He broke a plate while in their, angering Cesar, who called Luke a fool. Luke responded by calling Cesar "Poncho Villa", further angering the man. However, before a fight could break out, the radio crackled, alerting the group that Orlando would be firebombed in 15 minutes. After grabbing a case of beer much to Cesar's disdain, Luke and the group escaped from Orlando in a car, heading north on Interstate 75. They ended up hitting a roadblock, where they met a bunch of other survivors. After a tense standoff, Luke joined up with the big group, the multiple groups forming a single one called the Orlando Group. Later that night while fellow survivor Greg was on watch, Luke sneaked up on Greg, stripping him of his gun. Luke shot several shots in the air, before vanishing as a herd of walkers converged on the group. He was the first survivor to make it over the roadblock, thanks to his size. After the survivors regrouped on the other side of the roadblock, Luke witnessed Daniel get killed by Trix, and then Jen be put down as well to prevent reanimation. Unaware to him, Katrina knew that Luke had caused the herd to attack, causing Nikki and her to form a plan to kill Luke. Season 2 While walking to Jacksonville, Luke belittles the other survivors for crying about the ones who died in the attack the previous night. The others react with anger towards Luke, who merely huffs angrily as he continues walking forward. The group comes on a small group of walkers, which Luke takes no hesitation in killing with a large log. After the walkers are dead, the group continues down the road, where they stumble across a few abandoned military jeeps. The group searches the jeeps for supplies, but are quickly stopped when a group of eight soldiers hold them at gunpoint. The leader of the group demands that the Orlando survivors hand over their supplies, or else the soldiers would kill them. Before the Rogues could though, Nikki killed them with a grenade, blowing all of them up. After stealing the jeeps, the group drove up the interstate, stopping at a gas station outside of Jacksonville. Luke entered the gas station, finding a group of survivors. He threatened to kill all of them, pissing off Kaiser who Luke threatened to snap the neck of. Trix quickly talked Luke down before he could, as the two groups began negotiations. The two groups began forming up together to stand a better chance against the Rogues. After leaving the gas station, they came upon yet another roadblock, this time unaware of Rogues in the area. After Sweetpea was murdered by Wes, the Rogue lieutenant, Michael confronted Maurice and Kaiser over their groups. After a tense standoff, Michael killed Emilio, in retribution for the death of Marc and his men. Getting impatient, Wes orders Harold to threaten the groups. He attempts to drag Reagan out of the jeep, but is stopped by Trix, who ends up mauling Harold. During this distraction, Adam shoots Wes, causing a gunfight to ensue. Luke, who had been exposed by Katrina, fired at the latter, though his bullets ended up hitting Maurice instead. He was later shot in the back by Adam, whom Luke called a traitor, turning his weapon and firing on his former fan. Marcus arrived as well, shooting Luke alongside Katrina and Adam. Taking fire from three people, Luke escaped into the woods, attempting to hide from the other survivors. He managed to avoid Marcus, who had come looking for Luke, ready to kill. Though when he saw Trix, Luke rushed the woman, tackling her to the ground. Trix managed to get up and fire a few rounds at Luke, though he got in range of Trix and grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her off her feet as Luke began choking her. Luke nearly killed Trix, when Marcus stabbed him in the back with a bowie knife, causing him to drop Trix. Luke then turned his attention to Marcus, whom he punched to the ground. Ripping Marcus' knife out of his back, Luke stabbed it straight into Marcus' right eye, permanently ruining it. Before he could do worse, Luke was clubbed in the back of the head by Adam. Surrounded and nowhere left to run, Luke was held at gunpoint by Trix, who asked him if he had any last words. "Chew on this." Luke muttered as he pulled the pins on several grenades, rushing the trio. Before he could get close though, Marcus shot Luke in the throat, killing him and stopping his suicidal charge. Death Killed By *Marcus After being cornered, Luke pulled the pin off of several grenades, rushing his would be killers in one last attempt to blow them up. Before he could though, Marcus shoots him through the throat, killing him. Killed Victims *Cesar ''(Indirectly Caused) *Wallace (Indirectly Caused) *Cheyenne (Indirectly Caused) *Greg (Indirectly Caused) *Jen (Indirectly Caused) *Maurice (Alive) *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Luke was shown to be a strong, yet foolish man who would make rash decisions. Despite acting like a ditz, Luke was still brave, openly engaging frightening walkers in hand-to-hand combat. As Season 1 progressed, Luke was shown to be vengeful, getting several Orlando survivors killed due to them embarrassing him earlier. At the beginning of Season 2, Luke was shown to be insensitive, mocking the others for crying about their dead. He was a lot more vicious and bloodthirsty, requesting to kill Kaiser's group for no reason at all. In his final moments, Luke was revealed to be disloyal, attacking his own group as a means for petty revenge. Appearance Luke was a man in his late twenties, with shaggy dark brown hair and dull brown eyes. He was very tall in height at 6'5" and very heavy, weighing 252 pounds. Abilities *'''Strength: Luke was shown to be very strong, easily shoving a walker onto the ground and able to kill it with just his legs. *'Stamina': Luke was shown to have great stamina, running through Orlando and still having the energy to shout at Cesar. Weapons and Items *'Colt M1911': Luke acquired his first firearm from the corpse of Daniel, who'd been recently killed by Trix. It was later lost when Luke blew himself up. *'Wooden Log': Luke grabbed a log on the side of the road, using it to quietly kill several walkers blocking the road. He later discarded it. *'M249': Luke acquired the light machine gun off of a dead rogue, using the enormous gun to shoot at several rogues. He later killed Maurice with it, wounding Adam with it as well before he ran out of ammo. He discarded the empty gun after that. *'Grenades': Luke grabbed four grenades off of a dead rogue, keeping them on his person. He later detonated all of them in an attempt to kill Trix, Marcus, and Adam, though he failed in doing so. Relationships Adam Luke cared for Adam enough to protect him and lead him to safety. Their relationship begins to detiorate when Luke snaps at the other survivors for crying, causing Adam to lose all respect for Luke. After Adam shoots Luke during a firefight with the Rogues, Luke calls him a traitor, firing his own weapon and wounding Adam. The two then hated each other, with Adam assisting Marcus and Trix in killing Luke. Cesar Luke fought with Cesar all the time, disliking Cesar's overbearing nature and lack of patience. He was extremely angered when Cesar and the others laughed at him, indirectly causing Cesar's death. Katrina Luke didn't like Katrina, disliking her due to her affiliation with Greg. After Luke indirectly gets Greg killed, their relationship deteriorates even further, with Katrina plotting to kill Luke. Luke attempts to kill Katrina later when she reveals what he'd done, though he fails, ending up killing Maurice instead. Marcus Luke didn't like Marcus, returning the hate the latter sent his way. Their relations were strained when Luke insulted everyone for crying about the dead survivors. Marcus later joined in on the plan to kill Luke, tracking him down into the woods to finish the job. Marcus felt no remorse by killing Luke. Trix Luke hated Trix, despising her for her prolonged speech about him. He showed no hesitation in trying to kill her, attempting to choke her to death. Maurice Luke cared little for Maurice's feelings, curtly telling Maurice that Wallace was pretty much dead already, angering Maurice. He shot and killed Maurice with no shame at all. Trivia *Luke is currently the tallest survivor (at 6'5") and the heaviest survivor (at 252 pounds). **He was surpassed in height by Kevin Durant, who stands at 7'0". *He's gotten the most named survivors killed, at 6. Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Firearms Category:Survivors